goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alone in Snakebite Canyon
Alone in Snakebite Canyon is the twenty-sixth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1998. The artwork artwork features a giant rattlesnake about to strike. There are several other rattlesnakes in the desert behind it. Blurb Shake, Rattle, and...Run! Want to fly like an eagle? Better yet, want to be an eagle? Or a bear? Or a fish? Then check out the souvenir shop in Snakebite Canyon. They've got a pair of dried-up snake eyes with the power to turn you into a real animal. Maybe you'd like to buy a map of the lost gold mine. You could strike it rich. Or you could get attacked by a giant kid-eating spider! The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot You, your parents, and your annoying older brother Pete go to Lonestar National Park. While camping in the desert, you find a shop and can buy one of two valuable items. One is a pair of magic snake eyes that allow the wearer to transform into different animals. The other is a map to an old, deadly gold mine. If you choose the magic snake eyes, you may transform into any of several different animals including a bear, a fish, and a falcon, while the choice of the map results in the necessity to solve a riddle. List of endings There are seventeen bad endings, one ambiguous ending and six good endings. Bad endings }} Ambiguous endings }} Good endings }} International releases Gallery aloneinsnakebitecanyon-uk.jpg|UK Solo en el Cañón de la Serpiente.jpg|Spanish Alone_in_Snakebite_Canyon_-_Norwegian_Cover_-_Alene_i_Slangenes_dal.jpeg|Norwegian Aloneinsnakebitecanyon-german.jpg|German Ship of Ghouls & Alone in Snakebite Canyon - Chinese Cover - 豪华游轮半兽人·百变魔力蛇眼.jpg|Chinese Advertisement GYG 26 Alone Snakebite Canyon bookad from s2000 02 1998 1stpr.jpg|Book advertisement from Bride of the Living Dummy. Artwork GYGB-026.jpg|Cover artwork by Craig White. Trivia *The back cover tagline is a reference to the 1954 blues song "Shake, Rattle and Roll". The first line of the blurb is likely a reference to "Fly Like an Eagle" by The Steve Miller Band. *The bear that you change into in this book does not normally hibernate. However, in one ending it is implied that you do. *You can get to page 58 by four different decisions. Also, you can get to 95 and 13 by two. *There is a page in Story B that you need to have collected an item before you reach it to pass (there's two different ways to get the item). However, you can also reach this page in Story A where the item does not exist, so you lose automatically. *At one point in the story, the protagonist has transformed back from a bird and lands in front of their sibling and joins them in their quest. There is no mention of the protagonist being nude. *Six endings involve you being eaten. *The Spanish cover features completely different art. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Transformations Category:Magic Category:Ghosts (topic) Category:Giants Category:Snakes Category:Birds Category:Fish Category:Scientists Category:Spiders Category:Insects Category:Books Released In 1998 Category:Covers by Craig White